The Missing Arc
by Peachanight
Summary: Jaune's secrets weren't only to his team. He also lied to his family.
1. Missing Arc

**This is my first story and sorry about some mystery in the story it will explain later. Give some support, reviews, and my countless spelling/grammar errors. For the whole story's characters (except my OC's) is owed by Rooster teeth.**

**I probable uploaded this wrong.**

The sun was just beyond the sight of the horizon and the street lights were just starting to active ate as the young Jaune walk around the streets of vale. Him and his team were just having a good day off and they decided to go into Vale for the end of it.

Nora was the first to separate from the group and just like all of them expected Ren left to as soon as he saw her gone. Then, the two teens left for food and the two became separated. Just to his luck he ended in a part of town he had never been to.

He looked around but saw nothing but building and a huge club at the end of the street. He continued walking toward the club having the idea that maybe someone could give him direction.

He walk into the club and saw the the place was really booming. The music was so loud that he was worried he would lose some of his hearing just by staying in the place.

He walked over to the bar and waited till he saw a person who worked there.

After a few minutes of looking at the dance floor, a deep voiced man began to talk, "Do you need something." Jaune turned around and saw a tall man wearing a white button up shirt and a sleeveless tuxedo jacket over.

"Yes do you have some kind of map that could tell me where i am. I got lost in the town." Jaune said with a smile on his face.

"Ya. I could tell you were lost." The man said with an irritated tone in his voice.

"What?" Jaune asked actually wanting to hear why he would say that.

He reached under the counter but continued his conversation. "You stick out like a sore thumb." He stood up straight and put a map on the counter. "You cloths make you look like you should be still be in school."

Jaune didn't know how to respond so he just let it pass. "Thanks for the map." he looked at the map and found where he had to go to get back to beacon.

The bartender was just about to leave when Jaune spoke up again. "Also do you know where the bathrooms are." This got his upset look from the guy as e pointed to the back of the club.

He walked back to the back of the club. He passed many people who were dancing and half way through the crowd to get to the bathroom. _The bartender was right. People are looking at me._ Jaune thought as he passed through. People were definitely curious why he was here. While most people wore some kind of dress or suit he wore a black hoodie and his old lucky jeans.

He continued to the back of the club and went into the bathroom. After he finished his Business he started for the door but not without tripping on someone dancing and falling onto the floor and accidentally falling.

When he again he was on the he tried to quickly get up but accidentally bumped into someones arm and with just his luck he soon had a cold liquid go down the back of his hoodie.

"Aww cold, Cold, cold." His body moved is surprised with the cold liquid.

"I'm so sorry." A girls voice said.

After the cold attach passed he was able to look directly at the person. "No it's alrig. . ."

The seconds passed as the two looked at each other. Jaune just stood there his body not responding, and his mind didn't really help with coming up with solutions.

When heard the voice it didn't help the process of getting his train of thoughts together. "Jaune?"

Before he could get a better train of thought one plan went into his head._ Run_. So he listened to his brain.

He left the dance floor, no longer caring who he ran into, and exited the door no soon than.

The Girl he left was just as much shock as he was in. Before she even realised he was already gone he was out the door. She started to walk and relied that there was no way she could catch up with him in heels.

After removing her shoes, She made it to the door seeing if she could catch up. When she saw no sight of him she returned to her table and found her purse. After After a quick scroll she found the person she was looking for.

She waited as the ringing stopped. A voice began to speak on the phone, "Hello."

"We need to talk."

Jane's mind was stall as jumble up as Ruby is hyper on to much candy. He just keep running, down the sidewalk, as his thought cleared up.

After his thought cleared up he could feel that his legs felt like they were going to give out. He found a bench and rested as he hoped she didn't chase him.

_OK. Ok, Jaune your ok just breath._ After a little bit he got enough strength back to stand up. He looked around and saw that he was not to far from the airships. He started to walk toward their direction, but he didn't get far.

"Hey Jaune."

His surprise actually caused him to jump up and release a high pitch scream. As he landed, his leg slipped and he landed on his butt.

As he got back up he saw Nora laughing and holding her stomach. Before long she was on the floor now begging for breath from her laughing spasm. "Jaune your, you... Your so easily scared."

A hand was placed on his shoulder as he turned around. "Sorry about that. I lost track of her agian. I came over here as soon as i heard your scream."

The laughing continued while jaune looked down a little bit embarrassed from the scream he just made. That must of been heard for miles. He thought.

The laughing Nora finally got off her butt but continued to laugh as she wanted to add something. "Jaune you scream... You scream like a girl."

This made Jaune look down in embarrassment but he wanted to end the night just in case she is still looking for him. "So have you guys seen Pyrrha. I think its starting to get a little late."

Ren was the first to speak up, "No but If my hunch is correct we will see her soon."

This gave a confused look on Juanes' face. "Why would you say..."

"Guys is every thing ok." Jaune look behind him and say his teammate right next to Nora.

Jaune looked back to Ren. "How did you know that?"

Ren was about to speak but the still laughing Nora got to it first. "Your scream." The continued to laugh. "HA. She heard your scream."

His embarrassment was now at one of his highest it has ever been and this could be seen on his face, as he was blushing now.

"Wait. So what happened?" Pyrrha asked her teammates.

"I scared Jaune enough so he screamed!" Nora screamed between her laughs.

This gave a little chuckle that was quickly hidden by her normal demeanor. "Well if that's it, why don't we head back to beacon."

Leaping at the chance to leave the city, "Yeah!" With a little too much excitement. "I mean yeah lets go."

The laughter finally calmed down as the rest of the team responded and walked toward their ride.

As they got to the plane, Jaune went to his seat waiting for his long ride hoping his lunch didn't decide it wanted to meet everyone. He looked out the window seeing the city start to get smaller as they got closer to Beacon. Soon his mind turned to who he saw at the club.

His staring out the window got the attention of one of his closest friend. She walked over to Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder to which he turned around. "Hay Jaune are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." He said hoping that his smile would tell her the same.

The look on his faced didn't calm her nerves. "Well if there's anything you need i'm here."

"Yeah ok." as he returned to the window and his thoughts. If i only knew what to do about my sister.


	2. chocolate run

**I probable left a few mistakes and i accidentally uploaded it wrong sorry :( . The two apart were short but together were long. Hope you like.**

**P.S. please give me any advise you can. I like to learn from my mistakes.**

**Again a few mistake.**

"So what was the emergence that you called me over to this club in the middle of the day?" The older of the two sisters, said walking over to the table were the other sister sat.

"What. Doesn't family time mean anything to a person with a job anymore?" The more reckless sister commented.

"No, but the last time we say each other we were not on speaking terms and i highly doubt you brought me here to say you're sorry." She stated taking a seat across the small table of her sister.

"Ya. But something else came up and i don't think i could do it alone Emma." The tone of the conversation switching to one of sadness.

This got her attention. The last person her sister would want to work with was her. "Alright Clara. So why me?"

"'Cause you have that attitude to get work done." Clara finished trying to turn to more a happy tone.

She glared at her younger sister. "No really."

The tone in Clara's voice went for the worse. "'Cause. Just incase i am wrong or just making it up i don't wanna hurt them with false hope."

"Ok so what's the deal?"

Clara looked her sister in the eyes. "I saw Jaune."

Emma was now stunned with what she just heard. "Are you certain?!"

"Yep. Before you came even I checked with the bartenders" Clara pointed behind her and she saw two bartenders talking to each other. "The big, tall and sleazy one over there." She faced her sister after seeing the same one.

"So was he here parting and bumped into him?"

"From what i can tell from what the bartender said he asked for directions and then went to the restroom. O' and he dressed in his old hoddie and jean, like always. Then after our 'encounter' he ran."

"That's it." clara said hoping there was more of a lead to go off of.

"Yep. That's why i called you. You the right skills to pay the bills in this situation. Since you are the detective." She comment went unnoticed.

Clara Just sat back down holding her chin thing of some kind of lead to where her brother could have gone to._ Think Clara, think. He asked for direction and left after he went to the bathroom, and to add wore his same old attire. Her thought still thinking of where her brother would be_.

"You stumped?" Emma said with a grin on her face. "Well lucky for you I was just thinking. If he went to this club, we would probably find him in one of the other ones in town."

Her response was a chuckle and a "No." Clara said breaking Clara's concentration turning her smirk into a frown.

"What do you mean 'No'. If he came to this one then he's a partie man now and he would be wanting to go to all the clubs for some fun." Now a little mad with the answer.

"He's most definitely not turning into you." She let the thought sit a second before she continued. "It sounds like this was all an accident. The way he dressed tells us that he didn't come here on purpose, and that also fits with his use to go to the bathroom. Plus, him running probable means he's in trouble and doesn't want us into what is going on or he just didn't know what to do. The asking for directions would probably mean he's not from this part of town."

"So what this was all a 1 in 1000 chance of happening."

After a second of thought she responded. "Yeah, pretty much."

The two were quiet, both thinking of idea's of were Jaune could be. "Well we shouldn't let this interrupt our regular day life. So unless you have anything else to add, well just meet up later so we can thinks this over at a better time."

"Well i did spill my drink on him."

Clara just sighed at her sister kicking the bucket for ideas. "Well i need to get back to work. My shift is just about to start again and with the increase of crime they wouldn't be happy with me late. You can go back to doing whatever you do during daylight hours."

Clara started to walk out of the building, before she could get any response, and back to her job. _First the increase in white Fang activity and now Jaune. I highly doubt it but I hope they are not intertwined._

Nora and aune in the middle of a battle of one of Jaune's board games. The usual sense of his winning streak was gone with his worrying about if his sister would find him.

As the game continue Nora was almost wiping the floor with him compared to Jaune's usually beating her in the first 5 moves. "You better watch your defence forces Jaune 'cause might mighty hammer warrior is about to break your inner wall!" she almost screamed in excitement.

Jaune saw this coming and used his archer to pick off it's health. "Nora you might wanna be quiet. I think Ren is sleeping.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm reading." Ren said from his bed in his corner. "But he's right Nora you might disturb team RWBY."

"They wouldn't hear me there probable already asleep!" She spoke even louder to make her point.

"We can't sleep with your constant talking you twit." Weiss yelled from across the hall.

"Sorry." she yelled hearing Weiss yell something else. She look down at her board and saw her move. "Ha HA. Jaune with your archers gone my Dragon can come and kill you leader."

Jaune was suddenly put back into the game as she knocked off his king. "What!"

"Now for my ending." Nora said flipping the table.

The room was quiet as they all stared at Nora as she laughed maniacally with her success.

"Nora."

Jaune saw that he lost and hoped she was wrong, but after he couldn't check now. "Darn it. Well good game Nora." He raised out his hand in good sportsmanship.

Nora grabbed it but to much of Jaunes surprise she spit in her hand before he could react. He tried to pull his hand out of her grip while he could feel the hot liquid start to cool and drip. "EWW. Nora thats disgusting. Let go."

He jumped up off his seat and pulled his hand free from the disgusting handshake. As Nora let go her leader as she knew what would happen. The force that he had used to pull his hand free was suddenly against him, as he fell back onto his bed.

He was wiping his hand off on his pants while Ren gave a harsh glare to Nora who couldn't stop laughing.

The room soon was again quiet as Nora gained control of herself again.

"Jaune you seem a little out of it." Ren said, with his usual calm demeanor. "Is something bothering you?"

"What. No. Nothings wrong."

Ren notice how he quickly responded and the giveaways that he was hiding something.

"Jaune."

"Ya Ren."

"You are a horrible liar."

"What. No. I didn't lie to you." In which he proceeded to scratched the back of his neck.

Room was silent as both Jaune and Ren were thinking of what to say next.

Unlucky for Jaune, Ren was to curios to let it go. "Jaune. If you don't tell me what's wrong i will let Ruby and Nora know where you stash of sweets are."

"What!" Jaune's expression was very scared. "You wouldn't. How did you know."

"Candy."

"I didn't. but now you have Nora searching for it till she finds it."

"You have candy, and you never told me!" Nora was flying off the walls and tearing through the room like a hurricane looking for where the candy could be.

_Nice play Ren_. Jaune had to move fast so he didn't get all of his candy taken before he could eat most of it. The plan was quickly made up in his head as he went to his pillow.

With pillow in arms he walked to the door. "Well I'll let you be. Have fun searching for my candy." As he opened the door he say Ruby on the other side.

"Did you say candy?"

Crap. "Well not reall..."

Nora cut him off. "Ruby its in his pillow sack. Get Him."

Jaune was no longer worried about his candy but his life as was now in danger. He proceed to run down the hallway and around the corner. He knew he couldn't out run Ruby, Nora maybe, but ruby was to fast for him.

His only hope was with rubies excitement over the candy she might get reckless. "Get back her Jaune!" Nora yelled probable waking up some of the other residents.

He had to lose them. He had the idea if he took the most amount of turns to get to his location he could hopefully lose them.

He descended to the bottom level with little difficulty and found his plan working out well. He went to the vending machine and quickly bought a candy bar hoping to go quickly.

Once he had what he came for he hid under the stairs till he heard the reassuring noise of the two pairs of fast paced people running down the stair.

The second he couldn't hear them he ran down and away from the steps, he went up to the top level. he look off the edge hoping that that his little distraction would work. He put his pillow on edge of the roof and took a seat.

With his legs hanging off he opened his candy and started to eat it hoping that this one piece could make it look like he just ate a pillow full of candy.

He looked down and saw the Ruby and Nora searching high and fare for any trail of him.

Unbenounced to his someone was behind him.

"Looks like you were able to give them the slip."

Jaune was surprised by the voice and turned around to see pyrrha.

"This spot taken?" She asked pointing next to him.

"Nope." Jaune's responded.

She sat down next to him. "So what's on your mind."

"What. No. Nothing on my mind." his higher pitched voice and fake smile not tricking Pyrrha.

"Jaune. We've been partners for a while now. You know, you can trust me. If it's Cardin again you ca..." She was cut off just as she started to raise her voice.

"No. no. Cardins ben perfectly fine since forever fall." he took a long breath, "It's just..." This time it was his turn to get cut off as pyrrha's hand covered his mouth. She pulled out a small brick from behind her and dropped it right in front of Jaune.

before long a "ow." of pain was heard from the very person they were just talking about.

"Cardin. It's not nice to spy."

"I wasn't spying i was jussst... sitting at my window and overheard your conversation. That was totally not necessary." Her yelled as they heard his window close.

Pyrrha removed her hand from juanes mouth. "Thanks. That could've become really bad."

"That what team members are for. So you going to tell me what been bothering you."

"ya, Well. You remember how i told you my secret about how i got into beacon?"

"Ya."

"Well. To get here i kinda ran away from home to get here." He said not sure how she will react.

"Wow. Is that what's bothering you. Your home sick."

"No. You guys have made this place my home." This got a smile out his partner. "I kinda just saw one of my sisters in Vale and i didn't really know what i should have done so i just ran."

"You just ran?" Pyrrha said with a little more surprise. The two sat there for a little bit, one think about what she just heard the other just thinking about what her reaction will be. "Why did you run?"

After a little more silence he responded, "I don't know. In the heat of the moment my brain just went and shut down on me. The only thing that came into my head was run."

Again silence overtook their conversation. "Well if you want advice I don't think I could give you any, except if you do see them maybe try to explain why you ran away."

once again silence overtook the two. "You know what. I think I will." He took another bite out of the candy bar, then held it to Pyrrha. "Wants some."

"Sure." She broke off a piece, gave the rest back, and at it. "So what are you going to do when Ruby or Nora finally find you and you don't have any ?"

He pulled the pillow from under himself. pulled out the actual pillow and held the bag in front of them. "Well it looks like you and me finished off the last of it with both the empty bag and chocolate on our mouths."

This got a smile from Pyrrha. "Wow. You got me roped into your plan without me even knowing. See you are a good leader."

"Thanks. But I'm not even half as good as my oldest sister. Before i left she just got into a detective job in vale."

"O. You never really told me about your sisters wha..." She was cut off by the door behind them slamming open.

"Jaune you are under arrest for the hoarding of Delicious sweets. How do you plead." Ruby scream with both closing in on their target, weapons draw and at the ready.

Jaune rose from his seat, holding out his chocolate covered hands and the pillowcase. "I'm sorry officer but what proof do you have?" Jaune was smiling as hard as he could trying to help the act.

"Aww. Jaune you ate all of it. That's just mean." Nora said starting to walk away a little bit down.

"Did you leave any of it for us?" Ruby ask almost expecting a no.

"Nope. Me and Pyrrha just finished the rest off." He said putting his hands down and looking a pyrrha.

"You wouldn't give any to us? But you'd share with her?" Ruby pouted.

"Sorry."

Nora and Ruby quickly exited the roof talking about seeing if Cardin had any.

"Well now that that over with wanna go back to the room. I'll even give you a choice of what kind of sugary treat you'll get." He said reaching to help Pyrrha up. "As long as you keep it a secret."

"No problem." Pyrrha said smiling at how close they got.

The two walked down back to the room side by side.


	3. The Detectives Work

**I kinda believe this chapter was unnecessary but i still put it in. I guess its to show what kind of person the Arcs are. But i still think i needed. **

**Thanks Cross-over-lover for my White Claw mistake. (That does give me a good idea)**

The small office was square and bland the only way in or out was through one door. The room was a bleak gray with the only decoration was a small desk, a few cabinets, a chair and a file cabinet next to the desk.

Clara Arc, Just sat there on her computer finding any kind of lead to all the dust going missing and white fang members almost always at the seen in the end. She had been search the web for any kind of new unseen evidence.

With herself deep in thoughts, she barely heard her bass coming through the open door. He was the average depiction of an old overweight detective that everyone expected. "Hey Arc."

With her train of thought lost she turned her chair to her boss waiting for him to continue.

"I doubt you haven't heard about the recent strange activity up at Beacon with the break in."

"Yeah. I've heard of it. A person was seen breaking into the communication tower and was thought to be scared away by one of the hunters in training."

This got a surprised look from her boss but he quickly got back to his thought. "Well from some recent calls about how there is a White Fang member in Beacon and some pressure to stop the White Fang. I'm going to send you there to look into the situation. We've already made plans with the headmaster Ozpin."

"Yes sir. I'll leave just after lunch." Clara said Turning back to her computer trying to recreate her train of thought she had before her boss came in.

Just as her boss was about to leave her office he turned back around to see her. "O' and before I forget." This again broke her thought train and she faced her boss. "Because of the recent disappearances of two of our detectives. We are making all our people wear their weapon at all time out of the work facilities. On or off duty." He left the room right after that.

The news of the two detectives didn't really surprise Clara, just like a hunter, this was a dangerous job. Only difference is, while being a hunter you usually seen your enemy. As a detective they could be anywhere or anyone. She was wondering the change of heart, usually they would tell people to not bring their weapon to show they didn't always need to end violently. _Something must have changed..._ _They must have found the bodies, and weapons they must think they were directed toward us, the scene must have been a horrible sign to make the weapons mandatory._

She waited for her lunch break and with every day it came, and it went, with little excitement.

She soon grabbed her lance and place it on her back with its holder.

With little inconvenience to the dust plane she was off the the far plateau of vale where beacon stayed.

She watched out the window as the scenery changed from water, to a beautiful red forest of forever fall forest, then at last she saw beacon.

As the plain finally touched down her mind began to sway as she got a little motion sickness. She ignored this and continued to find the headmaster.

After finding a small help desk at the front of the tower she was pointed to a pair of elevator doors.

The elevator doors came, open and soon she was on her way up to the top. When the elevator stopped, the two doors slid open. The room was very empty except the for a big desk, a clock tower like window and and the gears that had the clock window actually tell time.

"Hello detective." Ozpin said looking out of the window.

She walked to Ozpin. "Hello. Mrs. Ozpin."

He turned around with coffee in his hand and his can in the other. "The request from Vale to send a detective was not under the best of times. We will permit you access to one of our new faunes students but she does have the right to hold back all information she desires."

The mere shock of the way he said what he said surprised. His voice didn't give out much emotion but there was the slightest part of his voice that told her, he wasn't happy with what she was doing. "Well... Thank you Mr. Ozpin... I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible."

The two were clocked in silence until ozpin broke the silence with his voice. "The room she is in right now is two levels below us. Her name is Blake Belladonna and please detective she's been through quite a lot, be polit." Clara could again hear the change in his tone, but unlike his anger the minute before was completely gone replaced with a protective father would have.

"Yes. Well again i thank you again. After this is done we will hopefully go our separate ways." She walked out of room back into the elevator. She pressed the appropriate button and the elevator was off. As she entered the next floor there was an six doors down a hall, each with a glass window. Clara walked down the hall there was only one door open and with its lights on.

She walked to the door and she saw a young girl with black hair, a nice bow on her head, and a uniform that almost every other student she passed on her way in had on. She was sitting at one of the two black chair both across from each other with a table in between, and to finish off the interrogation room, it only had one light within the room that was hanging above them setting the scene. As she walked in she was certain that the girl was unpleased with the event she was in but showed almost none of her emotion on her face.

"Hello." She said, taking the only other seat still. getting the silent treatment in return. "We've gotten an anonymous tip that there was a White Fang member at Beacon academy. Would you confirm that this is you."

The girl remained silent.

This new that this interview would not go well and she signed. "Are you a spy for the White Fang?"

"You cops are all the same. Judge us before you've know us."

"Ya. Well From what I've learned if you start with the farthest you can go you can keep going back, until you find the answer." She said with a little smile able to get something out of the girl. "And it's detective to you."

The room was again quiet as the girl refused to look her directly in the eyes. Clara looked at her and could start to put a few of the facts together she could tell from what she could see. "Well you are definitely not a spy from you reaction, but I am also not wrong all the way."

The only reaction she got was a slight raise of the girl eyebrow, trying to hide her mild surprise of why the detective did continue to accept her thought of her as a spy.

"If i'm wrong at all with my guess please correct me." Her question was again silence. "Ok. You've been in the White fang for quite a while. From what I learned about the White Fang they recently got a new leader who because of the ways he gets what he wants get some disagreements between the members. So you left but you still believe in the cause of the White Fang... Old not new. And you came here to help fix people thoughts on Fanus."

This left the fanus in a some shock but almost none could tell from her facial expression. "You have a record on me don't you."

"As much as i can tell from Ozpin I bet he does but he didn't even want to give us your name."

"Them how did you know." Blake said still looking for how she did that.

"This might be a little rude but the a few of the ex White Fang still want to fix what the new White Fang has caused."

The two again sat there until blake started the conversation up again. "So there are a lot of people to quit the White Fang?"

Clara gave a quick sign. "That is a little tricky subject. Do you really want to know?"

"Why would it be tricky? It's just a question."

"That's not what I mean. Do you really want to know?" Clara said not wanting to bring the girl's hopes down.

Blake finally understood what she meant. After blake thought about it she decided. "Yes i want to know."

"Well." Clara adjusted her spot to lean more on the table. "So far, only a few White Fang member quit and came to us. But from all of them they wanted to leave as a group and talk to us about what the White Fang were planing. Once they leave the White Fang they are no longer safe. There were only a few who are allowed to actually quit the group and that is usually because of age or injuries. But those who quit are hunted down..."

"Hunted down." The shock was now on her face. "By who."

Again this got a sign from Clara. "We are not quite sure. The patterns are always different. From what i can tell. Once the hunt begins they almost can't be ended on a good note. The killer is always different but follow the same pattern. The few that we did get were so scared that they didn't want to give us almost any information. They were like an animal who were corner so they, in a final resort, they come to us. But, they were still scared to tell anything just incase one of us was a spy and we were to scared for them that we had to hid them."

The facts definitely surprised her because she was no longer trying to hid her facial expression. "So we are being hunted by our own kind now." She took a second to accept what she just heard. "They are worse than the humans keeping us down." She was now mad with her hand in fists and but again she gained control of what she showed the world around her, but Clara could still see that she was now sad. "Do you think that the people who did get to you guys are safe."

"I can't say all of them 'cause they give little info not directly incorporated in the protection. But there is one that is currently being kept safe by my family. I made sure that the department knew none of this 'cause I also think there something going on in the department."

This made the young girl look up. "So you don't think of us as a menace?"

"I think everyone chooses what they do, human or fanus. Your only bad if you act bad." Thank you."

"Detective. Not cop, and don't actually mention it." She said leaning back from the desk.

Clara started to stand up and walked to the door. Before she left she turned back to the young girl. "Well Miss Blake. I thank you for the meeting. Have a nice day."

As she was about to leave Blake spoke up again. "Wait. With all my question. I never was able to get a name."

"Detective Clara Arc."

The young fanus quickly responded, "Have a nice day."

She exited the room to find the headmaster there. Still drinking his coffee and leaning on his cane. "Well. looks like the meeting went well." With a slight smile on his face.

"Well. Yes. Looks like the tip was wrong about that young girl. From what i had learned she had never been part of the White Fang. I make sure that you won't see us again for this matter."

"Since. Meeting went so well I think you shouldn't leave this place empty handed." She took a sip of his cup. "With all records aside. A student of mine has told me that they had seen a base of white fang working from the Southeast side. Now I can't prove this by any means but Miss belladonna was in the group that found them, and I believe they can be trusted." With this he turned and took the elevator.

Clara just stood there thinking of how this narrow down their search for the white Claw.

"Hey Detective." Her train of thought was broken as she turned around and faced the person that she was suppose to integrate.

"Yes. Blake."

"You said. Your last name is Arc correct."

"Yes."

"Are you at all related to Jaune Arc."

The hearing of her brothers voice was shocking to say the least but she didn't let her emotions show at all just a slight pause. "Yes. He is my brother."

"Well. You to are very similar. I'll have to tell him I meet you."

She was happy to hear about this fact but they she started to think about the facts. _uh-oh if he hears that I was here that could make him run again_. "This might be a little rude but could you not. Me and his sister want to surprise him." She said with a small, fake, smile on her face.

"If that's what you wish." Blake left on the elevator just leaving Clara who was was thinking.

_Well this helps._


	4. the white fight

**Hello i want to thank all those who read this. please review if you want i love to get advise/ problems i made/ feed back/ death threats. **

**Have fun reading this**

The party girl was all over the dance floor. With a mix of her pure energy and her intoxicated state she was the life of the party, until she got a call on her scroll. She exited the small group of friend, who were trying to convince her to stay, but none the less she keep on walking.

After she walked far enough away from the dance floor to hear herself think, she opened her Scroll. Looking at it was her sis, Clara. "Hi sis. what's up."

The scroll was silent for a moment but the irritated voice of her sister made it through. "Are you partying?"

The only response was a big burp Emma decided to respond with.

"It's 3 P.M. How are you already drunk."

"Hey... I didn't just start drinking... Me and my friends... Were having a bet to see how long we could party for." Emma having trouble with every word she was saying.

"So you've been partying since last night?"

"Depends... What day is it."

The noise on the other side of the scroll could only be described as an annoyed sign. "Well. it doesn't really matter. Why don't you meet me at my department in fifteen. I think i found something you might wanna see... And for Remnant sake stop drinking."

Emma closed her scroll but before she leave she grabbed her big purse and one for drink to go.

Clara was officially pissed. She waited in front of her building for nearly 25 minutes. She looked over her scroll again to make sure she had everything she wanted to show Emma.

Tick.

The sudden sound of metal hitting metal made her look around for the source. After a few seconds of nothing, she returned her attention back to the Scroll.

Tick... Tick. Tick.

After a few for seconds the noise didn't seem to stop. She looked around for any sign of the source.

The noise was starting to get bothersome. She proceeded to her left, hearing the sound coming from there. she continued until she got to the edge of the building. she looked into the alleyway hearing the noise even clearer.

As she reached the end she found a small box on the ground which the sound was coming from. She picked it up held it next to her ear and could hear the sound was still being made from the box.

A sudden feeling of her weapon being removed from her back made her turn around.

"Wow. i can't believe the sun still out. What time is it?" Emma said as she walked down to the police building.

Every step she took was a challenge.

As the steps she took continued her mind were getting more and more confused at what she was doing. When she was within sight of the police station she saw her sister on her scroll.

She continued to walk toward her but as she walked toward the sight of her sister also moved away. She was walking the other direction. "Hey get back here." Emma said to herself getting a little mad her sister was ignoring her.

She watched her sister walk into an ally but something just seemed off. She could see people come out of almost nowhere walking with her. "What, now you're busy. I thought you wanted me for... I forgot what."

She kept walking closer until she was in full sight of the alleyway. She saw eight people in the alleyway most wearing a whitish helmets. They were fighting.

In front of her a group of seven people were fighting Clara. Uh-oh. She watched the fight unfold as her sister was quickly out matched by the mere amount of people.

Even with her mind as wasted as she looked she knew this was bad. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her weapon.

Out of her seemingly medium sized purse she pulled out a full sized wooden bat and threw her purse to the side. As she was preparing to fight an overwhelming force coming from her stomach made her throw up.

"What in the world was that?" One of the attackers said as he turned around to see a woman barfing at the entrance of the. "Hey girly just keep walking you don't want any part of this."

The girl in front of his just stayed there spitting the excess amount of barf in her system.

He started to walk away from the fight knowing the fight was winding down. "Hey just get away from here and you won't get any of this trouble too."

"Just give me one sec." The woman said raising a finger.

"Leave now or else." The man said pulling out a small pipe off his back.

The woman stood up both hands behind herself. "ha... You call that a." Burp she again was releasing what ever was left in her stomach, "Weapon. My baby sister has a bigger, and better weapon than that." laughing.

"Alright you asked for it human." she just keep laughing.

"Ok. White Fang." She said bringing her baseball bat out from behind her hitting it on her hand. "Wow stooping so low to fight a defenseless woman in an alleyway.

The comments only furthered his infuriated him. "I'm going to love seeing you die."

"With that weapon. Please." as she let out another fit of laughs.

She finally pushed him over the edge, "That's it die." He charged toward the target expecting her to go down in one hit. As he raised his pipe above his hand. "Good bye." He smashing his weapon to her head.

I one swift move she raised her arm catching the pipe at the end, with almost no energy required. With the other hand she swung the bat right at the guys head.

The guy went flying back four feet away from her.

"Well that was easier than i thought." She looked at the men who were still trying to restrain her sister paying no attention to her at all. With the pipe still in her hand she pulled back her arm and, with as much energy she could muster through the pipe at the group.

With a satisfying ring of the metal pipe and the sound of someone falling down, she knew she hit at least one of her targets. "Ha, even when i'm drunk i can still beat you guys. Two down Five to go. who's next."

One of the guys quickly left the group surrounding Clara. "Don't try and mess with us, or. or w-well mess you up." This guy look like them all wearing what Emma's blurred vision could only guess some kind of mask. The only difference from the last guy would be that this guy held her sisters lance.

She was already getting closer letting her bat scrape against the ground as she did. "I mean it get away!" He yelled his action futile as her, he was now starting to shake with fear.

"Come on jerk bag attack me. Or are you scared." She said walking closer and closer now smashing her bat in her hands.

"I mean in." He said shaking more.

"Then do it." She was now within stabbing range of the lance.

"I'll..." He was cut off as she grabbed the shaft of the lance and yanked it away from him.

Now she was right in front of him as he was barely holding back from peeing himself. As she just stood in front of him with a crazy smile and a look in her eyes that looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Run..." Was the only word she said as he ran away as fast as he could.

The other four didn't even hear he was gone as they were too distracted target that was putting up a better fight than the four could handle.

She was keeping them at bay with small kicks and punches making sure she didn't let the grab her.

As they were ready to do another round of senseless attacking with their ridiculous excuses for weapons they saw something flying through the air. Before their eyes, the target they were trying to kill, got her weapon back processed to fight back.

The biggest of the group started to yell. "Darn it Berry what did you do that fo..."

He was cut of when he looked back and saw a bat going for his face. Not long after he was on the floor unconscious.

The rest of the three just looked in surprise as they saw their leader now on the ground. They quickly dropped there weapon and raised there hands yelling, "We surrender."

With little difficulty they were all hand cupped to a dumpster as the to started to wrap things up.

As the younger of the two saw the three tied to dumpster she had an evil idea.

As Clara looked at the two unconscious people for any life endangering injuries she heard her the other captives protesting against something and her sister laughing. She turned around to see the captives pants on the ground and her sister on the ground having trouble breathing from how hard she was laughing.

"Emma!" Clara said now a little pissed.

"O' come on. Don't you want a little bit of vengeance i mean they were trying to hurt you." Emma said standing up again still with a big smile on her face.

"That is not professional, all their punishment will happen by the law."

"Come on pull that stick out of your but and join in the laugh fest."

"I'm a detective. I don't act immature. I've grown up." She didn't realize what she just started until the words left her mouth.

"O' and i haven't. Is that what you're trying to say." now anger in her voice.

"That's not what i meant and you know it." putting her hand on her hip and the other pointing at her sister.

"No i don't kno..." getting cut off.

"You know what, let move onto what I've called you here for."

"O' no you can't get out of the situation that easily!..."

"I think i found Jaune." This left her sister speechless.

"Wait, what?"

"I said. I think i found him."

"Really?" She now was curios. "How."

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on follow me." Clara said pulling out her scroll and walking away.

She picked up her purse, put her weapon away in it and caught back up to her sister. Before they left she remembered about the guys outside. "Wait what about the guys we fought."

Without even looking back just typing on the scroll she had, she said, "I'm leaving a message about the event. My boss will be out there before any of the unconscious ones wake up.

They again went quiet until they got to there destination and they waited for their ride.

"Well what did you find?" Emma asked now out of patients to ask.

"Just give me one sec." Clara respond waiting outside the dust plane transportation docks.

She waited about five more seconds before she sat down on a waiting chair. Before long she was given the scroll her sister was using. She looked at it and a screen was playing. The sound was off but she already knew what was showing. "So why are you showing me the people who made it into beacon... Are you thinking i should go there. If that's so sorry I'm not into that kind of fighting."

"Just keep watching." Clara said a little annoyed now.

"Ok." Emma stared at the screen as four girls got their team named RWBY and the screen zoomed into a girl in a black and red dress to what she presumed was the leader. The group left and four more students came onto the stage. The names showed up they were called JNPR. She thought nothing of it until the camera zoomed in on the leader. "Jaune?" She paused the video. "Jaune's at beacon?"

"From my research yes. That was the only thing i found. Beacon hides a lot of there information from the public till the students second year of Beacon."

"Is that what we are going towards? Is he a leader of his own team? Wh..." As the question in her head spilled out of her mouth she was cut off again.

"The information was very limited so i'm betting that's why we never really saw him in the news, he is more or less hiding there. The only reason i found out was a faunus i was interrogating at beacon. She knew him and asked if we were related after our brief discussion."

The question continued to flow through her head but she felt like saying something more engaging. "Wow. Talking about 1 in 1,000 chance."

The plane was landing as they looked at it and Clara was the first to speak. "Well. Lets go see are brother."


	5. Ruby's mistake

**Sorry this ones later out than usuall. the first two re rights of this chapters didn't feel right.**

"Your getting really good Jaune. With a little bit more training you could probably beat me." Pyrrha said, the two walking back together.

"Maybe if I'm really lucky."

"Don't put yourself down, Jaune your getting really good." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. Before i couldn't last a minute against you. Now i'm up to seven." Jaune said with happy tone.

"Ya. That's the way to think." pyrrha said getting a smiling from her partner.

With her own smile pyrrha stated to speak again. "Next maybe you can fight Nora. That would be a fight."

Jaune smiled turned into fear as his mind went to the idea of fighting there teams overactive hammer wielder, hitting him off the roof. "Yeah. lets not do it on the roof then."

Pyrrha had a small laugh of a similar thought.

They almost got to the room when they saw Ruby outside her room looking right at him with excitement in his eyes. "Jaune you didn't tell me you had a sister!"

"Wait what?" This just had questions made a lot of other questions form in his head.

"You have a sister. Why didn't you ever tell me that you had one?" Rwby said now almost over excited.

"Are they here?" Jaune asked not knowing what to think from the question.

"No. Wait you have multiple sisters?" Ruby said getting visible more excited.

"What. Who told you." He looked at his partner but she returned with just as a confused look as him.

"Black. She was telling Yang about why she was gone from a class yesterday. And after some uninteresting stuff she said that she was being asked by your sister."

Jaune didn't actually know what to say. "Why was blake getting talked to by my sister."

"Well I don't actually know. I kinda left the room to ask you about it. So how many sisters do you actually have?" Ruby said.

"Well. I actually have seven."

"Woa. seven. What's it like to have seven sisters?"

Jaune's head was still in a jumble but he knew that ending this conversation would give him some time to think. "Well. Imagine having seven yangs in your life."

Jaune could see what Ruby was thinking by her reaction. Her face went to a smile but then not long after her smile went into a frown. "Just thinking about that makes me happy we only have one Yang."

"Was there anything else they said about my sister."

this Made Ruby think as she put her finger to her chin. "Well. I think Black said something about coming to see you."

Jaune's mind was now in a panic as he thought about the situation.

"RUBY. That was a surprise." He heard Yang yell.

The older sister was now was now at the open door. Yang didn't a chance as Ruby started to run knowing from the scream she was in trouble.

"Get back here Ruby." Yang said chasing after her sister.

The hallways was empty as Jaune and Pyrrha were standing there silently.

"So what are you going to do when they come?" Pyrrha asked her team leader.

"I don't actually know." If they coming i guess I'll have to talk to them.

"And what would you want with Jaune." They both heard this as they got closer to the voices.


	6. Cardin's bad pick up

**I was going to have this done before thanksgiving. sorry but i'm to late.**

**Please give me more ideas. i have a good idea of how the story goes but they could help me with mew ideas.**

The two sisters walked off the air ship. As Emma was looking for a garbage to barf in. She quickly found one a few feet in front of her. As she let out what her lunch she heard her Clara behind her speaking.

"You know. If you didn't drink so much. You probably wouldn't have to throw up."

When she was finally done she stood back up. "Shut up." She wiped her mouth off with her sleeve and followed her sister who already started to walk. "So where is he?"

Clara looked at her Scroll. "The dorms are over there." She said pointing at a big building that was near the main facility. "From there i don't know."

This gave Emma a reason to talk. "So we just walk in. Ask around and find him. That's easy enough."

"I doubt it will be that easy. last time he ran and i have a feeling he will do it again." The got a frown from Emma.

"Well I hope he doesn't."

"Me too." Clara said walking into the building. The doors lead right into stairs in front of him and two halls leading left and right. "Where do we go."

"It is a little past visiting hours wouldn't you agree." The two sister turned around and found what Clara knew to be the head master prof. Ozpin, Emma was not so lucky to know as she just ran farther into the building.

With a sigh Clara began to start a conversation between. "Sorry if we are not here during regular hour. We wanted to surprise our brother." Claras thoughts made into sentences barley after she created them.

"O' you did. So you would like to see Mr. Arc then."

_Good so he is here_. "Why yes, we haven't seen him in quite a while."

"And could you explain why your sister ran."

"Well. She get easily frightened you see." she said trying her best to make a believable excuse.

The two conversation went dead as Ozpin drank his coffee. "You don't need to lie to my Miss. Arc. I have full knowledge on the situation."

This actually surprised Clara as she won't think Jaune would share his secret to anyone. "So you know why we are here?"

"Yes. I know what Mr. Arc did to get here what i am a little surprised as to why you would go to such lengths to catch you him."

"Well..."

Emma just ran. She knew what would happen if you were caught trespassing. She did not want to get caught.

She ran to the stairs and ran up a few flights of stairs. On the what she could only guess was the fifth she slowed down for air but continued at an even pace. "How many floors does this building have." She looked back to see if anyone was following her.

She turn her head as she was about to turn to another stairs when...

**Blam**

The two were thrown in opposite directions as Clara head made contact with armor.

"Hey Watch i..."

Emma looked up to see a big guy on the floor across from her. The guy had short brown hair, a black shirt and armor with a bird on it. She look to make sure she was ok and was glad she was between two stairs and not on the stairs.

The guy got back up and his demeanor switched to one of kindness. He reached a hand to Emma. "Sorry about that. I guess i should look where i'm going." She took his hand and was got up. Before she was going to apologize, the guy talked first with his hand back out. "Names Cardin and what can I call you."

Emma knew what was going on. She had seen this so often she had lost count long ago. She already knew how this could help. She put on a smile and shook his hand. "I'm sorry I'm kinda lost. Names Emma. Could you help me." She said with a cute lost girl act.

"Well. Emma." He said with a smile backing up his strong guy demeanor. "What could i help you with." Cardin said showing off his muscles at every chance he could.

"Yes. I'm searching for someone." She said.

"And what might his name be." His smiling going on the edge of creepy.

"His name is Jaune."

The second Emma said Jaune's name the facial expression changed but he tried his hardest to keep the smile. "And what would you want with Jaune."

"He's someone special to me." Emma said realising something was wrong with his expression.

Now his expression changed to more of a anger. He put on his smile once more, "How 'bout you dump that twerp and go for a stud like me." He turned his back to her, bathing in his own glory. "Come on. Just last week I beat that chump up. You should have saw him, when i was done he was on his knees begging me to stop."

His conversation with himself continued but unbenounced to him he just angered the wrong girl. She reached into her purse and pulled out her bat. Yes. You little punk. keep talking. She was now walking closer to her new prey lightly hitting her bat in her hand. The closer she got the the bigger the smile on her face became.

"And I remember the first time i face him he actually cried like a bab..." he turned around to see the girl that he was trying to impress was holding a bat ready to swing.

"Batter up."

She didn't wait to waste the opportunity. As the swing. Cardin just stood there like an animal in headlights.

Cluck. Cardin was lucky enough that his Aura was there or he would have been been knocked out of reach of any doctor.

He laid on the ground face down with his butt sticking straight up. "Don't mess with an Arc. Its not good for you health." Emma said giving another kick to the guys butt.

She looked around and could feel another person watching him. She turned around just in time to see a glimpse of a person running around the corner and another girl in mostly red and bronze looking in the direction.

She chased the person she barely kept up. Man this guys fast. As they pass corner after corner all the halls looked the same.

The man almost got out of sight until he suddenly saw they were going to the stairs.

She ran into the stairwell until she saw got her foot stuck on something. "Ow." She said falling over the body she left in the stairwell. "O great thanks jerk." She giving one more knee jab before getting back up.

She quickly gathered herself up and heard a door upstairs from where they were. Ha. not so slick are you. Emma thought running up one more flight of stairs. She reached the door to find the door locked.

"Open up."

No. No no no no. This isn't how i wanted it. Except for seeing Cardin face first on the ground that was pretty funny.

"Open up" his sister yelled from the other side of the door.

Don't get distracted Jaune. What could I do. What could i do. He looked off the edge looking for any ideas. He sneaked away remembering his first decision when Pyrrha was training trying to train with him.

"Open up or I'll break it down!" Emma screamed from the other side of the door.

he walked around frantically hoping for some miracle to save him. With just my luck i would probably have a nevermore come and eat me if i think like that.

Could I pretend to be someone else?.. No they know me to well. Could i hide? He looked, around seeing nothing he could really hide behind. No. Darn it what could i do...

The banging on the door stopped for a second as he now heard Clara. Jaune was almost freaking out thinking of a plan.

Think. Thi.. He thoughts were stopped as he knew what he was going to do. He took a deep breath went back to the door.


	7. Jaune's Past

**I am sorry for the longer wait but here's the chapter. After the next chapter there will be a little bit of a wait as i write what i'm calling the second part of this story.**

**Hope you like that this longer (seven pages in my writing program, most were about 3-5) but it also feels strange to me so sorry if i mess up people perception of Jaune after this chapter but also tell me what you like/ hate.**

**P.s. this is a story of before beacon bye. **

"Say you're sorry."

"What why would i be sorry?" Jaune asked his bullies as he was lifted above the ground by his shirt. He received another punch from him and now Jaune had a bloody nose.

"How bout now. Are you sorry now?"

"No I'm not George." Jaune said coughing up blood all over gorgeous face.

"George I think he's had enough." One of Georges flake's said hoping not to get in trouble.

"Shut up. He's had enough when i say he's had enough." George said proving his point by giving him another hit.

"Hey guys stop bullying my big brother."

They all turned to there left to see Jane's youngest sister standing there. "Go home kid. You don't want to get hurt." George said giving his attention back to his target.

"Let go." Annie said letting her punches doing the talking for her.

"Stop it kid." George said not really seeing her as a threat. He pushed her away with his free hand. "OW." He screamed getting his finger bit by the little kid, less than half his size.

He let go of Jaune and kicked the kid into the dirt. He walked over to Annie and pointing at her. "Stay down kid. I don't like to punch girls but i will."

Before he could react Annie attacked his leg and was now biting his leg. As he screamed in pain his lackeys were all just staring in shock.

"I said get off." George said finally getting the little girl off his leg by throwing her to the ground.

She turned back around. "Now Jaune where were w..."

Before he could finish the sentence he was hit in the face and fell back. Jaune was now on top of him consumed by anger. He was about to give another punch when something grabbed his throat.

He was no being held in a headlock by one of the other bullies while George got back up. "You're going to wish you didn't do that." George said his eyes full with anger.

George was pounding with a new sense of desire of the punches continued his thought weren't really at the pain at all they were mostly hoping that his sister was ok.

As the bullies left he went out of his possum state to check on his sister. She was laying down on the ground. He knelled down right next to her.

"Hey Annie are you alright!" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Annie said sitting up. "Why don't you fight back." Annie said rubbing the back of her head.

"If I fought. I would be pounded on harder." Jaune continued.

"The..."

"Let just get you home and clean you up." Jaune said lifting up his eight year old sister back onto her feet.

As they walked home Jaune felt disgusted by himself for letting George hurt his little sister.

"Jaune."

"Yes Annie." Jaune giving his sister a smile.

"Did they hurt you."

"No. Trust me I'm ok." His pain was actually quite a lot but he didn't want to worry his sister.

"Really." Annie said persistently.

"Yes. I'm ok."

"You must be invincible." Annie said getting a little hyper.

"Yeah. Your big brothers invisible." Jaune said flexing, what even he thought was a pitiful excuse of muscle, but the laughs he got from his sister made him happy either way.

A they got closer to their house one of Annie's friends called her over. Jaune could here Annie telling her friend how he was invincible.

He reached his mailbox and pulled out the mail, sorting through as he walked. "Bills, bills, letter from grandma, advertisement, letter from Clara, Accse..." his mind nearly stopped as he called out what he just saw.

In his hands was his acceptance letter from Beacon. He just stopped in the middle of the entire way and looked at it. After actually opening up and reading it he couldn't believe it. He knew he lied about some things like a battle school (to him his father's taught training could probable cover) but he actually got in.

"What's up Jaune." A voice said.

He turned around to see Emma coming through the door drinking a soda.

He quickly placed the letter from Clara on top knowing if they read what he actually put down his family would just not allow him to go and train with the best because of his lies. "O'. Uh Clara just sent us a letter."

Emma passed him, crushing her can and throwing it into the can bin. She reached into the fridge and grabbed another. "Could you read it out loud."

"Ya'." Jaune opened up the letter and started to read. "Dear, Family. I know it has been a while since my last letter but i finally got a job as a detective. This still a short letter so here's the big facts. I'm working out of vale. I'll be gone for a while. My letters may be scarce. Love you all and see you all on the holidays."

Emma open up another drink with a hiss, "She finally got in. I knew she would. Maybe i should go to Vale and celebrate with here?" She started to drink.

"I don't think she want to celebrate the new job by bailing you out."

Still chugging her drink she walked to the front door but taking a second take when she looked back at him. It took him a little bit but he remembered what had happened that day. "Jaune! What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." He said, not tying to worry his sister.

Emma put her hand on his face feeling the bruised that had already formed. "Did George do this to you? Maybe we should teach him what it really means to be an Arc." Emma said bringing out her baseball bat that she left in the umbrella holder.

"No. Its ok. He got what he deserved."

"You finally beat him up?" Emma said a little surprised at what she heard.

A smile formed on his face as he remembered Annie biting His finger and leg. "Yeah. You can say that."

"Wow. You finally did it. Good job Jaune." She said giving him a punch on the arm.

"Yeah, thanks." Jaune said rubbing his bruise his sister just gave him.

"Bye." Emma said chugging the rest of her drink returning the bat to the umbrella holder and going out the door.

Jaune acted fast as he heard the door shut. He throw the rest of the mail on the counter for his parents and ran to his room, where he sat on his bed.

He wanted to read all the thing on his letter. The information wasn't much, as he read about initiation and how he still could be kicked out if he failed it. He also read about what he had to bring, where he would have to go to get picked up, but the information that stuck him was the date. He had two weeks to get to vale. He thought he would have more time to get ready and to train.

Knock. "Hey jaune have you seen your father?"

Jaune didn't have much time as he stuffed the letter under his bed. "Sorry no."

He now saw his mother at his door. "How 'bout yo... Jaune are you ok." getting a worried look on her face.

"Yeah."

His mom was now at side getting a good look at his face. "Your all bruised up."

He released his excitement from the letter distracted him from the bruises. "O' that. No I'm ok."

"Well, what happened. Was it George or one o..."

"Mom I'm fine." Jaune said cutting off his mom.

"Are you sure i can cal..."

"Mom i'm ok." He was now putting on a smile.

She gave him a smile back. "Well if you want to talk ill be making dinner." his mom said leaving her son to his business.

He pulled his envelope out again as his mother shut the door. He was glad that he was excepted but he still wondered what he would do.

The day had passed and night had come. His night was uneventful, with just a family dinner with his great sister (except Clara and Emma) and his parents.

The night continued within the house as occupants went to their bedrooms and to sleep. The two. As jaune said good night before going into the bedroom he again looked at his acceptance letter feeling happiness warm his body.

As he went to bed he could here some yelling coming from the kitchen. This wasn't the first time his parents fought but he also knew that his parents weren't really the ones to fight. He could overhear the conversation like he usually did since his bedroom was closest to the kitchen. He was happy the rest of the bedrooms were farther away, he wouldn't want his sisters to hear them fight.

He could more or less clearly hear what they were saying from the spot on his bed but he could tell the conversation has been happening for a little bit.

"What should i say?" He could hear his dad say.

"Don't just say. Do. Help him." His mom said with a defensive tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You just gone a while at work and you never help him what would you expect."

I wonder what they are talking about? He said as the conversation continued.

"Did you see what happened today?" his mother said continuing the argument.

"No."

"He got beat up again."

"And. Do you blame that on me?"

"No. But i do expect you to care."

"Remember the family get together? How we have we always have a friendly competition. He got beat up by Annie. Our eight year old daughter Beat him. How do you think i could help him?"

"By training him."

"He can barley use that old sword. I don't think he could even handle me teaching him Aura."

The argument in the kitchen stopped. The two didn't come to an agreement, but from what Jaune could hear it was over. If there was an continuation of the argument he didn't hear it as what he heard actually hurt him.

He wasn't that affected by what was said, with the fact that he was told this nearly everytime he saw one of the bullies at the school. That of which hurt him was who said it, he was actually hurting.

He didn't actually know what to do. His mind was now scrambled.

When he finally came up with what to do he reach for his acceptance letter. _Ya. If he can't train me maybe this school could._

He stood up from his bed and walked to his closet. As he went reached in he pulled out his family sword and shield. The time passed as he look at his sword, his mind wondered if he was making the right decision. He again thought about what his dad said and his mind was again set on the leaving. He went back into his closet and pulled out a big over the shoulder luggage bag and backpack. He then proceeded to put all of his belonging, that he was going to bring with him, near the window.

"Jaune what are you doing."

He turned around after putting the close that he had in his hand into the bags. He saw Annie at the door.

He didn't know what to say. Should he say he's leaving or tell her a lie.

He came up with an idea as walked closer to her and knelled down to her level. With a sigh he began, "Well. I'm going to go away for a while."

"Please don't." Annie said giving Jaune a hug.

Giving one back he began again. "Well do you remember those stories of brave knights and magical hero's dad told you about our ancestors. "

"Yeah."

"Well. I'm going to Go to a great light in the sky where they help people like me."

"So you're going to become a hero?" Annie said now with a smile.

Jaune thought as he had a smile appeared on his face too. "Yeah. You can say that."

"When are you going to get back?"

Again he thought. "I don't actually know."

"While it be long?"

"Probable yes. But until I'm back i want you to take care of my room."

"Really?" She said getting excited.

"Make sure Emma doesn't turn it into a trash can ok."

"Ok."

Jaune stood back up. "Why don't you go back to bed."

Seeing her off he shut his door, not wanting any more intrusions.

He finish with putting his stuff in his bags and open his window. He placed his stuff close enough so he could grab it once he was out.

"Jaune."

He turned around to see Emma walking toward her from the walk way. "O' Emma. Uh what's up." Putting on a large fake smile.

"Wow I never thought i'd see you doing this. So, who is she."

Jaune thought and decided just to go with whatever she was talking about, the smell of alcohol was with her and with that thick of a smell he highly doubted she would remember anything for tomorrow. "Well you know. Tall, Skinny, Handsome." _Wait what did i just say._

"O' well just be safe i don't wanna see you on the news tomorrow found dead in a trash can." She said giving him a nudge with her elbow. "Have fun." Emma then proceeded to walk to their front door and walked inside.

"Wow. That was close." He didn't feel like having anymore of those with his family so he decided to leave now. He reached back inside him window and pulled out his two bags and sword.

"Oh Crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." Jaune said running away from whatever was following him. Since his house was out of the way to the main city in Vale he decided to take a shortcut through the forest. He never had any problem like this while doing it.

He could hear the things behind him and whenever he looked back he could see there eyes.

He didn't really want to stop but if he continued at this pace he would pass out from exhaustion. He pulled his sword from his waist and turned around.

When he turned the beast stopped a few feet in front of him. These were the local Grimm that he had usually heard reports of from time to time.

The were only three of them in front of him. They looked as scary as the stories he heard about them.

Ok just calm down. There teeth show that they are angry and ready to attack. He brought his shield onto his arm and was as ready to fight as he was going to get.

the biggest of the three walked closer to him as it showed it's teeth.

"AAA." Jaune said hoping that if he would attack first would give him some leverage.

The Beowulf didn't even flinch as the sword swiped through the air in front of its face. Before Jaune could know what was going on the beast leaps toward him. luckily for him his shield protected him but the force through him against the tree behind him.

He almost felt nothing because his shoulder bag of clothes cushioned the impact.

He stood back up ready to fight. He looked at his opponent and saw that its shoulder was bearing a new world that was not there before.

"Wow. I hurt it." Jaune said with a smile and a new thought of hope.

Before the celebration was over the thing attached again when Jaune was still happy that he could hurt it. His back was pushed into the wall as his backpack and bag cushioned the force. The beast continued to push against his shield. Jaunes took a second to recollect his thoughts. He started to swipe his sword as the beast unprotected back.

The beast was uneventful as he continued to push against the young teen. The force was now actually being felt as he Jaune tried his best to ignore this and continued to slash at the beast's back.

Eventually the beast pulled back and Jaune saw his opportunity as he force his sword into its face, right between the eyes.

The Beowulf's body went limp as Jaune pulled out his sword. He stood there looking at his kill smiling that he actually killed the beast. "I did it."

His mind came back to the situation as he saw another of the beast lung at him. He brought his shield back up but before he could the beast swung at him. This caused the shield to detach from his arm and fly somewhere Jaune didn't see.

The then put the rest of it's energy into another strong attach.

Jaune pulled his sword in front of him to take the force of the attach. He barely intercepted the attack as the force pushed him to the ground.

Now the beast was on its rear legs ready for his attach. Jaune thought fast as he pulled his luggage in front of him as he looked away.

The beast swung again and again into the boys bag as small parts of the content flew everywhere.

The beast looked at his prey thinking that the battle was over. He stuck his nose into the bag smelling what it got.

The beast was in pain as a sword, that had went through the bag, went into its nose. It stood on its back legs hoping to get away from the pain that had caused it pain.

Jaune pulled his sword and saw what the beast did. Not really wanting to have it attach again he lunged the sword right at the beast.

The sword enter what Jaune could only guess was the beasts heart, as when he pulled the sword at the beast fell forward onto Jaune.

Now the was crushing him, but unlike before, the beast was no longer attaching. Jaune laid there crushed by the beast. His mind remembered that the fight began with three Beowulf's.

He struggled under the beast hoping the third would not attach until he was free. Every second that Jaune was under there he could feel the beast getting lighter.

Jaune didn't know why. As the beast became light enough to push of, Jaune pushed himself, hoping the beast wasn't going to attach.

He stood up and could see that the sun, that was setting when he started to run from the beast, was now gone. With the night brought fear to the young teen could only imagine.

He went back to the beast and pulled out his bag. What he saw didn't give him hope. The bag was done for nothing there but ripped up clothes in the bag and around the forest. He through the bag at the beast and when it hit a metal clank was heard. He walked over and reached farther into his bag. He pulled out his shoulder armor forgetting he brought it. "Well at least i got more protection."

He found his shield and put his sword into it. As he put the two back at his belt, he felt a sharp pain at his arm.

He grabbed in response and he pulled back to see blood on his hand. With further investigation he realized he cut his arm. He reached into his torn up bag and grabbed partially ripped up shirts. He ripped the shirt to an appropriate length and tied it to his around his arm.

He pulled of his backpack to see it any of the content was broken and luckily for him the sight was pleasing. As he put the backpack back onto his back, he gave the area one last look around. "Well. I don't think the night could get any worse." He said with a smile.

This was until heard another sound and started to run again toward the direction of Vale.


	8. What was lost is now found

After her conversation with Ozpin were she described there situation he did act a little surprised to hear a part that she could plainly guess he didn't know about her brother. Without much more Ozpin gave the room number and floor to Jaunes room.

As she approached the stairs she made an annoyed sigh hearing her sister yelling. If that doesn't tell Jaune we're here i don't know what will. She climbed up the floor after floor until she was stopped by a young man who was laying face first on the ground.

She knew her sisters work when she saw it so she didn't waste anymore time to let her mangle any more future hunters.

Clara ran up another floor of stairs as she saw her sister banging on a door she could guess was the roof.

"Open this door!"

"Clara what are you doing."

"This guy ran from me. I bet he knows where Jaune is."

"And your best decision is to chase him toward the roof." Clara said trying the door's handle, pushing her sister out of the way.

"I got a better idea." She looked back to see her sister down running straight at the door. She had her should already down and she was gaining speed. She knew only an idiot would try and stop her.

She watched her sister get closer but at the last second the opened. She didn't see much, only out onto the room as she disappeared from the angle she was in.

A grunt of pain told her everything she need to now. She followed through the door shutting it on the way out.

As she turned back around from shutting the door, she saw her sister on top on who from the looks of it was Jaune.

"Ow." Jaune said in pain barely holding back his stomach.

"Ha got cha' now who's t... Jaune?!" His sister said from on top of him giving her brother a big hug.

"Ya." He said with a high pitch voice. "long time no see. Could you get off my crotch."

Clara looked down at her knee and noticed she was on his crotch "Ops. Sorry." Clara said getting off him.

Another minute passed as Jaune tried his best to ignore the pain and stand up. when he finally got up he received another hug from Emma. As he was released from the hug he looked at his other sister who was coming even closer.

As she got closer with a face which was obviously annoyed. When she got within he got within arms length she raised her arms. His reaction was to protect his face thinking she was going hit him.

As he opened up his eyes he realized he was in a hug from the very person he thought was going to hurt him and he was a little surprised. He returned the hug.

As the hug ended, Jaune began to talk. "So how did you guys find me."

With a smirk growing on Clara's face she started to explain. "Well You do realize that you can't hide anything from a detective."

"She saw your friend Blake and she told us you were here. Completely a one in a million chance" Emma said seeing the smirk go off her sisters face.

"O'." Was all Jaune could say at first. "Well that was sure explains a lot."

"Well now that we got that out of the way." Emma said turning her face to more of a serious look. "So. Why did you run away Jaune?"

Juane's face went from from a smile to a more of a frown. "Because i couldn't stay there any longer."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Cause i didn't fit in."

"Of course yours you fit in Jaune. Your our broth..."

Jaune cut her off. "Your are all great fighters and I was that one member of the family who always lost.. I've lost to George, you guys and even Annie. You know that, I know that, and even dad knew it. The only difference is that he actually said that." Jaune yelled to begin, but by the end he was left off barely above a whisper. "That's why I came here. I was hoping to change" Turning around and crossing his arm.

Clara didn't know what to say. She never heard this side of Jaune. The smile he usually had on never showed any hint of this side of him. She felt disconnected from her brother now mere than ever. She actually didn't know what to do. She was kinda expecting more or less of an accident that brought him here.

Where Clara's mind stopped Emma continued. She walked over to her brother, turned him toward her, and held him in a big hug. "Jaune. You will always be part of this family." She pulled into a tighter hug with a few tears flowing from her eyes. "The Arc family sticks together."

Clara was utterly surprised with what had just happened but before long she joined in the hug letting her brother know that she cared. "We are a family. Now, and always." The family were letting the hug continue for the longest of time. "Well now Least now we know you're alive." Clara added.

"Wait what." Jaune asked pulling himself farther away to see there faces.

"Jaune that night you ran away we found what we thought was your bag. We saw blood and everything. We all thought that after Clara came back to look at the seen herself she was sure you lost a fight with a couple Beowulf's and they eat you." Emma said a few more tears coming down her cheek.

Jaune didn't know what to say he just looked at Clare to prove this. "She's right Jaune after a while of not seeing you we all lost hope. All the signs did point to that. Out of all of us Annie was the one to still keep hope."

This again left him dumbfounded. After a while he thought it would be best. He again grabbed the two of the getting them in another hug. "Arc's don't die so easily." This made the rest of them laugh.

The family hugged out the problems but unannounced to them one red headed team member was standing at the door at the edge of tears from what she was seeing in front of her.

"Beautiful isn't it."

She looked behind her to see Dr. Ozpins. after wiping a few tears away she spoke, "Yeah. These are the moments that make me want to see my parents."

"Yes. Well family is very much needed during hard times." He sipped out of his cup. "Moments like this are the reasons i became a hunter."

"Why did you become a Hunter Ozpin." Pyrrha said looking at the headmaster.

"That, Mrs. Nikos, is a story for another time." He said giving turning around but turn his head right before he was about to leave, " Have a good night." walking down the stairs

"You to Professor Ozpin." She turned back around to see the family still hugging.

"Thanks guys," Jaune said pulling away from the hug.

With a sniff Emma started the conversation. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well this is a battle school." Jaune said jokingly, "I have been training a lot. I've also been making a lot of good friends."

"Well thats good to hear." Clara said not seeing Emma searching through her purse.

Before long Emma pulled out her bat, throwing her purse off to the side, and taking a few paces back. The two other sibling were just standing the curious with what she was doing. "If you've been training and learning how to fight." Emma said putting the bat on her shoulder. "Well lets test what you've learned."

**Hello the few readers to make it to this point. This is what i would call chapter 1. hope fully i get at least another chapter in. I am currently writing, rewriting, rerewriting until the story sounds right in my head and the spelling ERROR's are within a acceptable margin. After this the story will be going off what most would call close to the RWBY story but trust me this will still be RWBY Fanfic. There could still be a lot to cover like Jaune's family. I will have the first of chapter two up within a month. **

**Thanks for reading : )**


End file.
